Power control generally involves the intelligent selection of transmitter power output in a communication system that achieves desired or specified performance while preventing, or limiting, unwanted interference between different wireless networks.
Dynamic Transmit Power Control (DTPC), Adaptive Radio Management (ARM), Ruckus's Resource Management, and like algorithms, typically set the transmit power of each access point to optimize the cell size based on inter-AP signal strength. That is, coverage is established based on an assessed signal strength between access points. For DTPC, the Neighbor Discovery Protocol (NDP) frame is used in the calculation of Tx power on a per-AP per-radio basis. However, this can still result in over-coverage and over co-channel interference for communication with the client device.